I WISH
by Kimberly Jenny Helwa
Summary: YAOI M-PREG 17 CHANBAEK - DAEBAEK kau boleh menikah dengan nya asalkan jangan bersetubuh apalagi hamil- chap 4 is up ...
1. Chapter 1

I WISH

Author : First Sensibility

Cast :

-Park Chanyeol.

-Byun Baekhyun.

-Jung Daehyun.

Genre : Sad, Romance, Smutt, Yaoi.

R-M

Note : ini cerita terinspirasi dari perjalanan hidup teman saya yang sekarng sedang berada di jepang.

Please enjoy reading.

.

.

.

''aku mengizinkanmu menikah dengan lelaki pilihan orang tua mu asal jangan bersetubuh apalagi sampai hamil'' ujar namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol, menatap tajam lelaki yang lebih kecil dan cantik yang ada didekapannya, sedangkan namja kecil yang ada didekapannya hanya tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit cantik, dia menatap Chanyeol seolah berkata -jangan khawatir-

''sebenarnya aku tidak rela kau dengan namja busan itu'' ujar Chanyeol tersenyum masam, wajah tampannya menjadi mendung seketika karena namja cantik yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tidak menjadi milik saja tapi juga milik orang lain.

''tidak Chanyeollie, aku dan semua yang ada pada diriku itu milikmu, mengerti'' ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol, walaupun yakin tidak yakin Chanyeol tetap harus percaya pada Baekhyun.

Perlahan namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun dengan mempertemukan bibir mereka masing-masing, ciuman yang sangat lembut, dengan Chanyeol yang menghisap bibir atas Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menghisap serta melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa sayang dan cinta mereka.

Chanyeol lebih mendekat kan tubuh Baekhyun pada tubuhnya, menekan tengkuk leher Baekhyun sehingga ciuman itu menjadi dalam dan sangat terasapi menjadi candu buat mereka berdua, dengan perlahan Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun meremas rambut pirang Chanyeol karena menahan nafsu nya yang mulai terpancing oleh permainan lihai namja bermarga Park itu.

Ciuman Chanyeol perlahan turun dari dagu hingga ke leher, menghisap dan menjilat lembut leher Baekhyun sehingga terpamerkan warna merah disekitar leher putih Baekhyun.

''eumhhhhh''

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah saat Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang anus Baekhyun, sepertinya mereka akan lanjut untuk ronde ke tiga, Baekhyun tidak pernah bosan bercinta dengan Chanyeol, karena ia memang mencintai Chanyeol, apalagi Chanyeol sangat lihat dalam hal bercinta sehingga membuat si cantik Baekhyun pasrah dan ketagihan.

''ah..ah..ah..Chanyeolliee push..push...faster...ouhhh'' mendesah terus mendesah saat Chanyeol mengubah gaya bercinta mereka menjadi gaya dog, dimana Baekhyun bisa sangat merasakan penis Chanyeol menusuk titik kenikmatannya lebih dalam.

''sempittttt ouh'' suara berat Chanyeol mendesah hebat saat merasakan penisnya dipijit dan dihisap oleh lubang sempit milik namja yang sangat ia cintai ini.

''pushh..push...fuck me more and more Yeolliee...ohhhh'' Baekhyun kembali mendesah hebat saat ia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan, Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dari belakang dan mencium serta melumat kasar bibir sexy Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak dan memerah.

''ronde selanjutnya sayang'' bisik Chanyeol menyeringai setan dan menggendong tubuh lemah Baekhyun ke dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan terus mendesah dibawah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mewah rumah bergaya kerajaan eropa itu kasar.

''pagi Tuan'' semua maid menyapa Baekhyun dengan sangat sopan, Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas ''pagi''

''sudah bangun belum namja pemalas itu?'' tanya Baekhyun menatap salah satu maid, maid yang ditanya Baekhyun menjawab

''belum Tuan, Tuan besar belum bangun'' ujar maid itu sopan, Baekhyun mengangguk dan menaiki tangga dengan penuh menggerutu kesal.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar mewah, Baekhyun membuka kasar pintu besar bercat putih tersebut, mata Baekhyun mencari dimana namja pemalas itu berada and see Baekhyun harus memutar bola matanya malas saat masih mengetahui namja pemalas masih tidur dengan santainya tanpa baju, hanya celana boxer yang menutupi kejantanannya, ck Baekhyun mendecak.

''mana ada directur besar pemalas begitu'' ujar Baekhyun dan menggoyang kan tubuh namja tampan yang sedang tidur diatas ranjang kingsize tersebut.

''YAA! Bangun'' Baekhyun berteriak kencang dengan suara super merdunya.

''hmmm'' namja tampan itu hanya berdengung sebentar dan kembali tidur nyenyak.

''ya! Jung Daehyun bangun!'' teriak Baekhyun lagi, Daehyun nama namja tampan itu mulai membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun ada apa?

''kau tidak ke kantor?'' tanya Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Daehyun hanya menggeleng dan duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang menatap namja cantik yang akan menjadi istrinya besok.

Baekhyun memaklumi calon pilihan orang tuanya ini, dia Jung Daehyun, lelaki berwajah tampan dengan bibir sexy nya yang menggoda untuk dikecup, Daehyun itu orang nya irit bicara, cuek, dan menyebalkan -menurut Baekhyun- beda jauh dengan Chanyeolnya yang sangat perhatian dan tidak cuek, Daehyun lelaki muda tersukses dikorea selatan, dan ia masuk dalam daftar nomor dua dengan perusahaan termaju dan terkenal dengan banyak cabang di dalam negri maupun luar negri.

''kau menerima lamaran ku?'' tanya Daehyun dengan wajah datarnya, ntah lah wajah Daehyun benar-benar tidak ber expressi.

''ya, tapi kau tau-''

''kau pernah bercinta dengan lelaki lain'' potong Daehyun.

''i..iya'' jawab Baekhyun kikuk, kenapa Daehyun bisa tau? Fikirnya.

''menurutku itu tidak menjadi penghalang, setelah kau menikah dengan ku, kau akan terus ku awasi dan jadilah istri yang baik''

Sumpah demi berbagai gaya sex nya dengan Chanyeol baru kali ini Baekhyun mendengar jawaban panjang dari bibir Daehyun.

''ya, aku akan berusaha'' ujar Baekhyun.

''sekarang kau pergi kedapur, buat sarapan pagi untuk kita, aku ingin kau menjadi istri yang benar-benar menurut pada suami'' ujar Daehyun datar, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Baekhyun hanya melongo mendengar perintah dari Daehyun, belum sah menjadi istri Daehyun sudah menyuruh nyuruhnya, apalagi besok? Oh ayolah..Baekhyun itu anak manja, mana ada seorang namja cantik yang bernama Byun Baekhyun bisa memasak, jika dengan Chanyeol pun ia memesankan makanan untuk sarapan mereka berdua sehari-hari, huks dia mulai merindukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai berjalan kelantai bawah menuju dapur, setelah sampai didapur, banyak maid yang sedang memasak, Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir nya.

''maaf Tuan muda'' Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat ada maid yang menghadapnya.

''iya ada apa?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''Tuan muda Jung bilang bahwa pagi ini ia ingin anda yang memasak'' ujar maid tersebut sopan.

''eumhh..ta..tapi''

''semua koki harap keluar'' teriak ketua maid itu tegas, semua maid yang tadi sibuk akhirnya meneruti kata sang ketua dan mereka semua keluar.

''maaf, ini kemauan Tuan Jung, kami tidak boleh membantu anda Tuan muda, selamat berkerja'' ujar Maid itu tidak tega, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lesuh, dengan memberanikan diri ia mulai merancang bumbu bumbu yang ia ketahui, ntahlah sepertinya ia memasak masakan sembarangan.

''aku mau masak apa? Masuk kedapur saja aku jarang'' lirih Baekhyun sedih sembari berfikir masakan apa yang bisa ia masak.

''ahhh...kenapa tidak dari tadi saja, pabbo'' Baekhyun memukul kepala nya sendiri dan merogoh ponsel disakunya, yap caranya gampang tinggal search saja digoogle, kau pintar Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai narsis.

Grepp

''yaa!'' Baekhyun kaget saat seseorang merampas ponselnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si wajah datar Jung Daehyun, dengan seenaknya ia merampas ponsel Baekhyun, Baekhyun melirik ke arah Daehyun, Daehyun memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan celana santai selutut benar-benar tampan tapi menyebalkan, fikir Baekhyun.

''tidak boleh lihat ponsel'' ujar Daehyun dan memasukkan ponsel Baekhyun kedalam saku celananya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa merengut, mati sudah malaikan penolongnya.

''cepat, aku lapar'' ujar Daehyun duduk dimeja makan dengan terus melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang memasak.

''Tuhan aku ingin Chanyeol '' batin Baekhyun merana, untuk apa banyak maid kalau tetap Baekhyun yang memasak? batin Baekhyun menyumpahkan Daehyun si wajah datar itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun membawa nasi goreng ala apa adanya kehadapan Daehyun.

gemetaran badan Baekhyun saat Daehyun mulai mencicipi masakannya, lihatlah bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membaca exressi wajah Daehyun yang tetap saja datar, asin kah? Manis kah? Atau apalah? no! Tidak sama sekali.

''Kenapa kau duduk? Apa kau tidak mau sarapan?'' tanya Daehyun, Baekhyun mengangguk dan duduk di samping Daehyun, dia kurang yakin masakannya enak, Baekhyun mulai menyuapi nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya, dan ya Tuhan.. Asin nya bukan main, ini bukan nasi goreng tapi racun!

dengan susah payah Baekhyun menelan nasi goreng buatannya dan segera meneguk segelas air, Baekhyun heran bagaimana bisa Daehyun memasang wajah tetap datar saat mencoba nasi goreng yang rasa nya asin bukan main, Baekhyun rasa Daehyun itu berkelainan.

''besok hari pernikahan kita, ku harap hari seterusnya kau tidak membunuhku dengan memberiku sarapan racun'' ujar Daehyun cuek, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

''siapkanlah dirimu untuk hari besok, aku ingin tidur, kalau kau membutuhkan ku pergi saja kekamar'' ujar Daehyun dan mulai berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, bigboss.

''ah! Dan jangan berteriak, harus menjaga sopan santun'' ujar Daehyun dan melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun di dapur besar tersebut.

''ya Tuhan ini lebih parah dari neraka'' lirih Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar dapur, ia ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol nya, si tampan nya, ya walau ia dan Chanyeol berjarak umur 10 tahun, tapi itu tidak masalah untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang berumur 20 tahun dan Chanyeol 30 tahun, sedangkan Daehyun 24 tahun, memang Baekhyun akui lebih tampan Daehyun dari pada Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja ia hanya cinta CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL!

Baekhyun harus menggerutu kesal, ia lupa mengambil ponselnya pada Daehyun, apa mau dikata, terpaksa ia naik taxi menuju apartement Chanyeol.

.

.

.

''yeollieeee'' ujar Baekhyun manja langsung menerjang Chanyeol yang sedang bersantai menikmati film yang ia tonton saat ini.

''hey sayang'' sapa Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

cup

''kening''

Cup

''pipi kanan''

Cup

''pipi kiri''

Cup

''dagu''

Cup

''bibir''

''saranghae Park Chanyeol'' ujar Baekhyun sesudah menghadia Chanyeol dengan ciuman-ciuman sayangnya, begitulah Baekhyun, ia suka mencium Chanyeol, dia benar-benar menyayangi namja yang berhasil membahagiakannya ini.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun mendekatkan lagi kearahnya.

''kau sudah makan hm?'' tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian.

''belum, aku tidak lapar, aku hanya ingin selalu denganmu, aku ingin kau memelukku terus'' bisik Baekhyun sembari menciumi telinga Chanyeol turun hingga ke leher membuat Chanyeol mulai terangsang.

''kau ingin berapa ronde lagi sayang?'' tanya Chanyeol nakal.

''sampai puas'' bisik Baekhyun dan melumat habis bibir Chanyeol, satu kata Baekhyun benar-benar benafsu untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah dimana Baekhyun dan Daehyun mengucapkan janji suci, dimana mereka saling mengucapkan didepan banyak tamu dan pastur, memakaikan cincin dijari manis pasangan masing-masing dengan diiringi suara merdu piano, benar-benar suasana yang tenang dan damai, tapi tidak sedamai hati Chanyeol yang menyaksikan pernikahan kekasihnya dengan orang lain dari kejauhan, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan dimana sang kekasih mengikat janji dengan orang lain, bukan dirinya.

Daehyun menatap Baekhyun dalam dan penuh arti tersenyum manis untuk Baekhyun -tampan- batin Baekhyun, oh lupakan Baek! Ingat Chanyeol, tapi Daehyun kan sudah sah menjadi suamimu?

Ntah karena kelemotan otak Baekhyun yang terpesona akan senyuman tampan nan tulus dari Daehyun, ia menutup matanya dan menikmati saat bibir Daehyun mengecup bibirnya, Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Daehyun masuk dengan lembut kemulutnya, ya Tuhan mereka terbawa suasana, tapi untunglah karena teriakan para tamu yang heboh, mereka melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka dan salah tingkah.

Baekhyun benar-benar malu saat ini, maklumlah anak seumuran Baekhyun memang plin-plan lihat namja tampan langsung terpesona.

.

.

.

Daehyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartement yang mewah di daerah pusat kota Seoul, ia membiarkan rumahnya dihuni oleh sang adik, Daehyun memandang Baekhyun yang sedang bersantai disofa sambil menonton televisi, langkah panjangnya berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disamping Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang merasa Daehyun duduk disampingnya langsung salah tingkah, oh bagaimana tidak Daehyun sangat tampan, ia hanya menggunakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana santai selutut warna hitam.

''lusa aku ke Jepang'' ujar Daehyun datar, Baekhyun melirik bingung.

''lalu?''

''sekarang status mu adalah istriku, kau boleh keluar jika beli kebutuhan, tidak boleh keluar malam apa lagi ke club'' ujar Daehyun datar dan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya melongo, Daehyun seperti polisi yang mengikatnya tanpa kunci.

Daehyun mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Baekhyun.

''aku ingin kita bercinta malam ini, sebelum keberangkatanku ke Jepang'' ujar Daehyun tersenyum setan, Baekhyun hanya terbingung dan shock saat Daehyun tiba-tiba menciumnya lembut, karena mungkin kembali terhipnotis, Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, mengalungkan tangannya dileher Daehyun, saling menghisap bibir lawan kekasih.

Daehyun membuka kancing baju Baekhyun satu persatu, mengelus dada putih dan mulus milik Baekhyun serta mencubit nipple Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecil.

Ciuman Daehyun turun ke leher, membuat tatto disekitarnya.

''ouhh..Daehyunnieee'' Baekhyun mendesah membuat namja tampan bermarga Jung itu terpancing akan desahan Baekhyun yang menggila.

Dan mereka akan melalui malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terpaksa bangun jam lima pagi, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajah cantiknya, sesudah itu ia berjalan menuju bath up mengisi air hangat untuk mandi suaminya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ranjang dan membangunkan Daehyun pelan.

''Daehyunniee bangun, bukannya hari ini kau mau ke jepang?''

''eumhhh'' Daehyun menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya.

''aku sudah menyiapkan air untukmu'' ujar Baekhyun sembari menyiapkan baju yang akan Daehyun pakai untuk berangkat, Baekhyun benar-benar belajar menjadi istri yang baik.

Cup

''thanks dear'' bisik Daehyun setelah mencium kening Baekhyun ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sesudah selesai menyiapkan pakaian Daehyun, ia berjalan menuju dapur, membuatkan sarapan roti panggang untuk Daehyun.

.

.

.

''kau hati-hati dirumah, kalau siang harus tidur, jangan nonton TV, jangan keluar bila tidak ada keperluan'' ujar Daehyun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

''aku pergi'' ujar Daehyun dan memasuki mobilnya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil Daehyun yang sudah berjalan.

''ya Tuhan'' ujar Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya malas.

Tinnn tinnn

''Chanyeol'' ujar Baekhyun sumringah saat sebuah mobil sport berhenti didepannya, Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol.

''Chanyeollie kangennnn''

Cup

''kening''

Cup

''pipi kiri''

Cup

''pipi kanan''

Cup

''dagu''

Cup

Chanyeol melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun, karena ia benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun.

''hmmm sepertinya kita sudah lama tidak bercinta sayang'' seringai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau ada TYPO XD


	2. Chapter 2

I WISH

Author : Helwa Lengloi.

Cast :

-Park Chanyeol.

-Byun Baekhyun.

-Jung Daehyun.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Smut, YAOI.

R-M 17+

Note : sebelumnya trims buat semua reader yang udah baca, ternyata ada yang mendukung DaeBaek, #toss

Kekeke sabar, cerita akan berjalan sesuai jalan cerita ok, yang gak suka gak apa-apa kok, itu hak kalian masing-masing #kalem

.

.

.

Baekhyun harus menyumpah serapahi ponselnya yang sedang berdering disaat yang tidak tepat, ck sangat menjengkelkan! Oh bagaimana lelaki berparas cantik ini tidak marah! Well! Dia sangat merindukan Chanyeol-nya, ini baru satu ronde, dia ingin banyak ronde-ronde sexs lagi dengan alat kelamin Chanyeol yang menyentuh titik protats nya tanpa ada gangguan dari apapun atau siapapun, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang ada dinakas ranjang mewah milik Park Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun harus melebar bulat saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menelponnya disaat ia sedang bercinta dengan Park Chanyeol, orang tersebut adalah Jung Daehyun, suaminya.

''ahh..ahh Yeolliee berhentihhhh...Daehyun...eumhh menelfon sayang...'' Baekhyun harus bersusah payah untuk menahan nafsu Chanyeol yang sedang menyetubuhinya itu, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol memperlambat tempo gerakannya, Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dan menyentuh screen di ponselnya.

''halloooo'' Baekhyun bersuara seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur, padahal ia susah payah untuk menahan desahannya karena penis besar itu kembali menyentuh titik kenikmatannya walaupun secara lambat.

''kau dimana?''-Daehyun.

''aku dirumah, sedang tidur, apa kau sudah sampai dijepang Daehyunniee?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''belum, ini aku sedang di Airport, aku pergi dulu, ingat pesan-pesanku'' -Daehyun.

''iya'' ujar Baekhyun.

''Saranghae'' ujar Daehyun pelan dan segera memutuskan sambungannya, Baekhyun termenung mendengar ucapan Daehyun dari sambungan sana, itu kurang jelas tapi bisa ia dengar.

''dia menelfon mu..ouhhhh'' Chanyeol berbicara sembari mendesah dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik tekuk Chanyeol, untuk kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir sexy milik seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hey! Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku lelaki asal South Korea, umurku baru masuk 21 tahun diminggu kemarin, aku mempunyai suami bernama Jung Daehyun, ia lelaki tampan yang berumur 25 tahun, Daehyun directur terkaya kedua di negeri ginseng ini, orang tua ku menjodohkan ku dengannya, aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini, dari kecil hingga dewasa aku sudah diajarkan untuk tidak membantah perintah dan omongan kedua orang tuaku, aku benar-benar sangat menghormati eomma dan appa, karena ia sudah membesarkan ku dengan susah payah, aku menyayangi mereka.

Sebelum dijodohkan dengan Daehyun, sebenarnya aku sudah punya kekasih bernama Park Chanyeol, umur kami berjarak sangat jauh, 10 tahun.

Park Chanyeol lelaki tampan dengan tubuh tingginya yang mencapai 185CM, dia juga seorang pengusaha Park Corp di Seoul, walau kekayaannya tidak se kaya Jung Daehyun, aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol semenjak aku berusia 17 tahun dan Chanyeol mengajarkan ku cara bersetubuh, aku sangat menyayangi Chanyeol, ia lelaki yang baik, dan penuh perhatian serta dewasa, istri Chanyeol meninggal di tahun yang lalu, istrinya mengidap penyakit kanker, aku tau aku jahat, pada saat itu istrinya sekarat di rumah sakit, dan aku juga menderita flu dirumah, tapi Chanyeol malah memilihku dan tidak menjenguk istrinya sama sekali sampai maut benar-benar menjemputnya.

Daehyun, semenjak aku menikah dengan Daehyun, apertement mewah ini seperti neraka dunia bagiku, Daehyun memintaku agar menjadi istri yang baik, bangun dipagi hari, mandi, memasak dan menyiapkan keperluan untuknya, sedangkan aku? Lelaki yang pemalas, kalau ada Daehyun aku tidak bisa bangun jam 11 siang, ck menyebalkan, tapi itu memang tugas seorang istri, mau apalagi, aku mau ber sexs dengan Daehyun, karena ia begitu menyayangi dan perhatian walaupun kadang juga cuek kepadaku, dan perasaan cinta ku padanya mulai tumbuh step by step.

Chanyeol mengizinkanku menikah dengan Daehyun dengan syarat, aku tidak boleh bersetubuh apalagi sampai hamil.

Mustahil aku tidak bersetubuh dengan Daehyun, Daehyun tampan dan perhatian, statusku sekarang adalah istrinya yang melayani apa yang dia inginkan.

Walau aku akui Daehyun tidak sepintar Chanyeol saat melakukan sexs, malah aku yang mengajarkannya, sedangkan Park Chanyeol, jangan ditanya lagi, aku rasa ia pemuda termesum yang bisa memecahkan rokor dunia dalam hal SEXS!

Tidak terasa dua bulan sudah waktu berjalan, lusa adalah hari kembalinya Daehyun dari Jepang, terpaksa besok aku harus pulang ke Apartement, dari hari Daehyun pergi aku tinggal dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Park Chanyeol, setiap hari kami selalu bercinta dengan berbagai gay baru, yang membuatku tidak pernah bosan dengan tubuh dan penisnya.

''Yeollie, aku pulang dulu'' ujar ku memeluk tubuh tingginya, ia membalas pelukanku, ini sungguh sangat nyaman.

''kajja aku antar''

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan ku menuju mobil.

.

.

.

''masih sakit?'' tanya Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar dan kembali focus pada kemudinya.

''sedikit, kau bermain terlalu bernafsu Yeollie'' ujar Baekhyun terkekeh.

''habis kau selalu menggodaku'' ujar Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya.

''sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang bagaimana kita jalan-jalan dulu ke pantai eoh?'' tanya Chanyeol mengusap jemari lentik Baekhyun.

''boleh'' Baekhyun mengangguk.

tidak butuh berhari-hari untuk menempuh pantai, Baekhyun tersenyum damai merasakan angin yang sejuk dari laut menerpa kulit putihnya.

''kau suka?'' tanya Chanyeol.

''sangat'' ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan merangkul tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, suasana dipantai sangat sepih, hanya ada mereka berdua dan suara deburan ombak disana.

''aku mencintaimu'' ujar Chanyeol tulus.

''aku lebih mencintaimu'' jawab Baekhyun.

''aku tidak menyangka takdir tidak bisa menyatukan kita'' ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam dan memutar badannya ke arah Chanyeol.

''kita bersama Yeollie'' ujar Baekhyun dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

''kau berjanji?''

''yup selamanya'' ujar Baekhyun dan berjinjit mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Biarkanlah mereka sejenak, jangan usik mereka.

Cinta terlarang namun suci.

.

.

.

Aku memikirkanmu sejak saat melihatmu pertama kali, sewaktu hatiku hancur Meskipun kau orang kejam tetapi terlalu cantik untuk dihapuskan Kau malaikatku, bisikkan dengan lembut 'akumencintaimu setiap hari'Aku berdoa agar tidak terbangun dari mimpi sendiri yang menyedihkan Aku tidak apa-apa, aku selalu seperti ini, meskipun hanya selalu ada di belakang, aku bahagia seperti ini. Aku terus menangis, meskipun kau bercanda, karena wajahmu yang dingin itu harus tinggal di sisiku Saat kau sendiri, bahkan merasa bersedih, akulah pria yang dapat menjagamu Aku dapat mencintaimu seperti saat ini, selamanya,benar-benar selamanya Kaulah malaikatku, bisikkanlah dengan lembut, aku membayangkan senyummu yang manis sepanjang malam Kenangan-kenangan yang tidak dapat tertidur dengan satu kata yang tanpa arti apapun Byun Baekhyun aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun takdir menyatakan kau sudah dimiliki orang lain.

Cinta seorang Park Chanyeol pada Baekhyun itu sangat besar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sekarang sedang berada di South Korea Airport, melihat sekeliling, dimana wajah yang ia cari berada.

''heyy'' Daehyun menyapa Baekhyun dari belakang dengan senyum tipisnya, Baekhyun membalikkan wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum.

''bagaimana kau dijepang Daehyunnie?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''baik, kajja kita pulang'' ujar Daehyun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

''kau baik-baik saja Baekhyunnie? Wajahmu pucat?'' ujar Daehyun menatap Baekhyun curiga.

''eh..pu..pucat? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja'' ujar Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya pelan, walaupun pusing menggentayangi kepalanya.

''kau yakin?'' tanya Daehyun kurang yakin, melihat wajah Baekhyun sangat pucat.

Baekhyun berusaha tetap tersenyum dan meyakinkan Daehyun bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

''dan kau menjemputku dengan menyetir mobil sendirian?'' tanya Daehyun menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

''iya''

''aku sudah bilang, kau bisa menyuruh supir di rumahku, kenapa kau malah menyetir sendiri? Kau tidak tau ini bahaya?! Apalagi wajahmu sangat pucat! Kau membohongiku! Aku tidak suka seseorang membohongiku, mengerti!'' bentak Daehyun, Baekhyun menunduk memainkan ujung bajunya, ia baru kali ini dibentak, Chanyeol belum pernah membentaknya sama sekali.

''maaf kan aku'' ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Daehyun berdecak dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Baekhyun mengerti kenapa Daehyun bisa marah besar padanya, Daehyun hanya sangat khawatir padanya. Apa lagi dengan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat pucat.

''aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, kita kedokter'' ujar Daehyun tanpa expressi dan menjalankan mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

#HOSPITAL

''ada apa dengan Baekhyun dok?'' tanya Daehyun raut kecemasan mulai terpampang diwajah tampannya.

''Baekhyun hamil''

Daehyun maupun Baekhyun kaget mendengar pernyataan sang dokter.

''a..aku hamil? Siapa bayi didalam sini..milik Chanyeol atau Daehyun, ya Tuhan. Aku yakin Daehyun akan mengamuk jika mengetahuiku berhubungan sexs dengan orang lain dibelakangnya'' batin Baekhyun.

TBC

BTW Daehyun semakin tampan kekeke.

Banyak reader yang kurang setuju and ngefeel ama DaeBaek, hahaha sebenarnya juga saya gak rela kok suami saya nikah ama si cantik Baekhyun, tapi inilah takdir kekeke, ChanBaek tetap kok, jangan khawatir.


	3. Chapter 3

I Wish

Author : Jenny

Cast :

Park Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun.

Jung Daehyun.

Oh Sehun.

Yoo Youngjae.

Genre : Romance, YAOI, Smut, M-Preg.

R-M

Note : hey, saya bawa lanjutin ff ini, yang gak suka gak papa kok, is nothing :)

Kalau ingin nanya lebih bisa follow selvieolif.

Please enjoy your reading..

.

.

.

''kau hamil?'' tanya Daehyun menatap Bekhyun penuh curiga.

Mati kau Byun Baekhyun, anak siapa yang ada dikandungan mu itu? Hey apa kau bisa menipu seorang bermarga Jung sialan itu eoh? Anak itu pasti anak Park Chanyeol, selama 2 bulan kau slalu bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol saat Daehyun sedang berada dijepang, apalagi alasan mu eoh?

''ya, aku juga tidak yakin'' ujar Baekhyun berusaha tenang, detak jantungnya benar-benar berdetak kencang bagaimana kalau Daehyun mengetahui kebusukannya? Ini bahaya! So dangerous guys! Help he.

''anak siapa?'' tanya Daehyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

''kita baru sekali berhubungan badan, dan kau langsung ku tinggal ke jepang selama 2 bulan-''

''ya! Ini anakmu'' potong Baekhyun.

''kau yakin? Tidak masuk akal'' lirih Daehyun melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

''ck, kemana otakmu Jung Daehyun? Walaupun kita sekali bersetubuh, tapi mani mu kan masih menyisa, kau kenapa tidak percaya? Setiap kau telfon adakah yang mencurigakan dariku eoh? Paling aku bangun tidur, dan selalu menuruti perintahmu untuk tidak berkeliaran kemana-mana kan'' ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar, Daehyun menghadap Baekhyun, dia memutar otaknya kembali, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar walaupun 99% bohong, tapi yang Daehyun tau apa yang Baekhyun bilang itu benar.

''maaf'' ujar Daehyun menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, dan tidak disadari Baekhyun tersenyum lega walau ia tau ia sudah banyak dosa menipu suami nya ini.

''ingat Baekhyun, jika kau ketahuan masih ada hubungan dengan mantanmu itu, aku yakin besok kau tak akan melihatnya didunia lagi'' bisik Daehyun tajam ditelinga Baekhyun.

Deg

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, maksud Daehyun?

''ti..tidak..aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya lagi'' ujar Baekhyun gugup, Daehyun menyeringai.

.

.

.

Bagaimana ini? Jika ketahuan, Chanyeol akan mati?

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa tidur mendengar bisikan Daehyun terakhir tadi, Baekhyun menatap punggung Daehyun yang sedang tidur membelakanginya, ia takut Daehyun bisa saja nekat membunuh Chanyeol nya, dia tidak mau, apa yang harus dia lakukan, apa dia harus meng-akhiri hubungannya dengan namja berusia 29 tahun itu? itu supaya Chanyeol selamat.

Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir akan itu.

Jalan yang buntu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup kepalanya dengan sebuah krudung hitam nan panjang, ia melihat sekeliling rumah nya dan Daehyun, semoga ia selamat, ia ingin kabur sebentar bertemu dengan Chanyeol ada hal sangat perlu ia sampaikan, Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam mobil sport Pajero berwarna hitamnya dan segera menjalankan mobil sport tersebut sebelum penyusupannya diketahui oleh orang kepercayaan Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai melihat penyamaran istrinya, mengambil ponsel di sakunya, menyentuh beberapa digit nomor dan mendekatkan nomor tersebut ditelinganya.

''ikuti dia Yoo Youngjae''

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, ia membetulkan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, melihat kekanan dan kekiri kembali membetulkan kerudung untuk menutupi penyamaran, hey dia tahu kalu mata-mata Daehyun itu dimana-mana, bisa saja umur nya berhenti saat ini jika namja tampan bermarga Jung itu sudah menjentikkan jari nya.

dilain tempat, seorang namja tampan berkulit putih, memakai kemeja hitam dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, terus menatap Baekhyun dari tempat persembunyiannya, Yoo Youngjae nama namja tampan itu.

Youngjae mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun dengan tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya, percayalah semua orang disana memandang Youngjae penuh terpesonanya melihat namja tampan itu, Baekhyun duduk dengan Chanyeol di pinggir kaca besarnya, dan Youngjae mengambil tempat di sudut cafe besar itu dengan majalah menjadi penutup wajahnya.

''ada apa sayang? Kenapa tidak bertemu di apartementku saja eoh?'' tanya Chanyeol ramah, Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuka kerudung serta kaca mata hitamnya.

''aku ingin becara sesuatu Yeollie''

''bicara apa?''

''aku hamil'' ujar Baekhyun pelan, sontak Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

''kau! Bukannya su-''

''hey! Park Chanyeol! Janin ini anak mu'' ujar Baekhyun menekan perkataannya pelan, Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada Baekhyun.

'' kau ingat, aku lebih banyak bersetubuh denganmu, selama 2 bulan berturut-turut sedangkan Daehyun berangkat ke Jepang'' jelas Baekhyun sabar agar Chanyeol mengerti.

''aku takut'' Baekhyun menunduk, Chanyeol yang tadinya diam saja, beralih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan.

''takut kenapa?'' tanya Chanyeol.

''aku takut Daehyun mengetahui aku masih berhubungan denganmu, dan Daehyun akan membunuh mu Yeollie'' ujar Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayunya, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyentuh lembut pipi Baekhyun.

''jangan khawatir, itu tidak akan terjadi'' ujar Chanyeol.

''tapi Daehyun itu sangat berbahaya'' ujar Baekhyun cemas.

''percayalah sayang, demi kita dan demi calon anak kita nanti'' ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Dilain tempat, Youngjae mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Daehyun.

''...''

''dia dengan namja tinggi, lumayan tampan setau pendengaranku namanya Park Chanyeol'' ujar Youngjae dengan mata tetap melihat kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

''...''

''ck! Aku tidak bisa langsung membunuhnya, bermain game pembunuhan jangan teledor Jung'' Youngjae menyeringai.

''...''

''ok, its up to me, and you just enjoy ok'' ujar Youngjae dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jas nya.

Youngjae bergegas saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Baekhyun kembali memakai tudung hitam dan kacamata hitamnya lalu menggandeng lengan Chanyeol.

''si Jung pabbo, mau saja punya istri tukang selingkuh'' ujar Youngjae berdecak mengejek.

.

.

.

''kau darimana?'' tanya Daehyun mengagetkan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya, Baekhyun berusaha tenang agar tidak membuat Daehyun mencurigainya barang sedikit pun.

''eh Daehyunniee.. Aku dari rumah eomma'' ujar Baekhyun tersenyum.

''eomma? Bukannya eomma sedang dijepang?'' tanya Daehyun balik, bagaikan tergeser keujung jurang saat pendengaran Baekhyun mendengar pertanyaan balik Daehyun yang membuatnya kalah. Hm skakmat mungking.

''hm ya aku tau, aku cuma mengecek saja'' alasan kembali keluar dari otak namja cantik bermarga Byun itu, Daehyun mengangguk.

-berbohong- batin Daehyun.

''kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu Dae?'' tanya Baekhyun, Daehyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

''tidak''

''emm'' Baekhyun hanya berdengung dan segera melesat kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

''aku ingin kau segera membunuh namja itu Yoo Youngjae'' ujar Daehyun tajam, Youngjae tertawa melihat teman se MAVIA nya itu, membuat Daehyun kesal karena dia menganggap Youngjae terlalu membawa enteng sebuah masalah besar.

''santai saja lah Jung Daehyun, jangan teledor, kita harus berjalan perlahan'' ujar Youngjae, Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah figura besar yang tertempel didinding kantornya, ya foto saat pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu.

''aku begini hanya takut kehilangannya saja, seperti dia'' lirih Daehyun, Youngjae terdiam dan menepuk pundak Daehyun saat mengingat masa lalu Daehyun yang sangat menyakitkan, Youngjae yang tau tentang masa lalu Daehyun hanya bisa menyemangati Daehyun dan membangkitkan namja bermarga itu dari jurang kesuraman.

''tenang saja Jung, aku akan membantumu, Baekhyun bukan dia'' ujar Youngjae tersenyum tipis.

'' kau tidak tahu ba-''

''aku tahu Jung, kau lupa, kita sudah bersahabat dari dulu, dari zaman kita tersandang khasus narkoba, mariyuana, dan tentu aku ingat masa lalumu itu, saat dia bermain dibelakangmu dan berakhir kalian membatalkan pernikahan kalian, karna dia memilih si bajingan itu, ck sudahlah Jung, Baekhyun bukan dia, buktinya Baekhyun mengandung darah dagingmu'' ucap Youngjae panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya tersimpan banyak duka di wajah tanpa berexpresi Daehyun itu.

Daehyun yang berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya saat eommanya mengenalkan nya pada namja cantik yang menjadi istrinya sekarang.

''lupakan dia Jung, lihat kedepan ada Baekhyun dan calon anak kalian, Park Chanyeol itu biar ku tangani, kau jangan khawatir'' jelas Youngjae penuh keyakinan.

''aku harap begitu'' lirih Daehyun.

''ya sudah, sekarang kau fokus kedean, aku masih ada tugas lain'' pamit Youngjae dan kembali memakai kaca mata hitamnya, membenarkan sedikit jas hitam nya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan directur Jung Daehyun.

''kau memang benar Youngjae, aku harus focus kedepan lupakan dia yang sudah membuang ku'' lirih Daehyun tersenyum miris jika mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang begitu sangat menyakitkan.

''Baekhyun kuharap anak yang ada didalam kandunganmu itu benar-benar anakku''

''tentu saja ini anak mu lalu anak siapa lagi Jung''

Tiba-tiba suara cempreng mengaget kan Daehyun, mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan masa lalunya sampai-sampai Daehyun tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun datang kekantornya.

''Baek, sejak kapan kau disini?'' tanya Daehyun.

''sejak namja ber jas hitam itu keluar'' ujar Baekhyun seadanya.

''o.. Tumben kau kesini?'' tanya Daehyun basa-basi sembari membuka file-file yang diantarkan skertarisnya tadi.

Sebenarnya hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi berada didekat Baekhyun, maka dari itu Daehyun berpura-pura membolak-balikan file-file yang sebenarnya sudah ia tanda tangani.

''apa tidak boleh aku menjenguk suamiku, ini kan kemauan si bayi '' ujar Baekhyun, alasan yang tepat agar Daehyun percaya dihatinya dan dirahimnya itu adalah miliknya. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin nyawa Chanyeol habis ditangan suaminya ini, walaupun belum 3 tahun saling mengenal, Baekhyun sudah tau sangat bagaimana liciknya Daehyun jika menyangkut sesuatu yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi nyawanya sendiri, dan Baekhyun masuk dalam kategori tersebut.

''tentu saja bole sa yang'' ujar Daehyun pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun kesal karena sepertinya Daehyun lebih memilih kertas utih it dibanding dirinya, Baekhyun sangat tidak suka bila ada yang mengacuhkannya. Baekhyun menahan tangan Daehyun yang hendak membalik file halaman selanjutnya, Daehyun melihat tangannya yang ditahan Baekhyun dan beralih mendongak menatap wajah cantik istrinya.

''wae?'' tanya Daehyun heran.

''kau ini wokerholic ne, sekarangkan waktunya jam makan siang, dan aku serta baby ku lapar, ayo lah Yeobbo, kita pergi makan bersama'' rengek Baekhyun, Daehyun mengangkat satu alisnya, tumben Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini, hm seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, benar-benar mencurigakan. Ok Daehyun jangan berfikiran yang buruk-buruk dulu, Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan guna mengusir fikiran buruk terhadap istrinya.

''kajja'' ujar Daehyun tersenyum tipis, dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Daehyun.

''kau mau makan dimana?'' tanya Daehyun saat sudah sampai didepan parkiran, sebagai suami yang baik apalagi Baekhyun sedang hamil, membuka pintu mobi untuk Baekhyun adalah tugas Daehyun yang harus ia lakukan, Baekhyun tersenyum dan masuk kedalam mobil, Daehyun menutup pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan di arah yang berlawanan.

''kau mau makan dimana eum?'' tanya Daehyun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memainkan jari lentik namja cantik itu, sedangkan tangan satu laginya mengambil kendali menyetir, Daehyun memang lihai dalam soal berkendaraan.

''apa direstoran jepang?'' tawar Daehyun.

''tidak, aku mau makan ramen dipinggir kota'' ujar Baekhyun mantap, Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa istrinya mau makan ditempat yang belum tentu kebersihannya dijaga.

Seakan bisa membaca raut wajah Daehyun, Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

''ayolah Dae, kau harus mencobanya, ini kemauan anakmu'' ujar Baekhyun lebih tepatnya merengek.

Mau tidak mau, demi istri dan calon anaknya, Daehyun menganggukan kepalanya.

''aku kurang yakin, tapi baiklah'' ujar Daehyun, Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di kedai ramen pinggir jalan, dengan semangat Baekhyun langsung keluar dari mobil Daehyun sebelum Daehyun membuka kan pintu untuknya, benar-benar namja itu, fikir Daehyun menggeleng.

''ajjumaaaa'' Baekhyun memekik manja, ajjumma pedagang tersebut tersenyum riang saat mengetahui langganan yang paling ia sayang itu datang berkunjung.

''hey Baekhyunnie, kau mau makan apa sayang'' ujar ajumma tesebut menawarkan Baekhyun, dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun apalagi dengan sifat periang namja cantik yang selalu bikin gemas orang-orang untuk mencubit pipi lucunya.

''kau datang dengan siapa?''

''ah iya, ini suamiku ajumma, Jung Daehyun, nah Daehyunnie ini ajjumma'' ujar Baekhyun memperkenalkan.

''anyeyong, Daehyun imnida'' ujar Daehyun membungkuk sedikit memberi salam dan sedikit tersenyum.

''wah suamimu tampan sekali, kau memang pintar dalam hal memilih ne'' goda ajjuma.

''kekeke ajjuma bisa saja'' kekeh Baekhyun.

''aku mau pesan ramen dua mangkuk'' ujar Baekhyun, sang ajjuma pemilik kedai mengangguk tersenyum, Baehyun melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Daehyun, membuat Daehyun sedikit grogi.

''Dae kajja '' ujar Baekhyun, Daehyun mengangguk dan duduk berhadapan dengan Barkhyun sembari menunggu pesanan mereka.

''Dae apa wajah mu itu selalu datar'' ujar Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, ia ingin Daehyun itu tersenyum bahagia seperti Chanyeol yang suka senyum-senyum seenaknya tanpa ada rasa bosan.

Daehyun tersenyum dipaksakan dan itu membuat wajah tampannya tidak enak dilihat.

''sudah cukup hentikan senyum menyeramkanmu itu Dae'' ujar Baekhyun malas, Daehyun kembali memasang wajah datarnya, demi apapun ia sangat menyukai namja cantik yang sudah ia nikahi ini, dia harap bisa untuk selamanya.

''berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku'' ujar Daehyun tiba-tiba dan menatap Baekhyun serius.

''Dae...''

''ramennya sudah datang, silahkan menikmati'' ujar ajjumma pemilik kedai itu, untung saja ajjuma datang fikir Baekhyun, Baekhyun benar-benar sedang dilema sepertinya, ia sudah melukai hati dua orang lelaki sekaligus, ia seperti orang yang jahat sedunia.

''Baek'' ujar Daehyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

''ya aku berjanji, kita harus saling percaya saja'' ujar Baekhyun tersenyum meyakinkan walaupun hatinya kurang yakin dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan.

''terima kasih Baek'' ujar Daehyun dan mulai mencicipi ramen yang tadi ajjuma antar.

''bagaimana?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''enak'' ujar Daehyun semangat dan tersenyum senang, sumpah demi apapun baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat senyuman manis Daehyun diwajah datarnya yang selalu bikin nafsu naik untuk menamparnya agar bisa tersenyum, Baekhyun ikut senang melihat suaminya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan lollipop oleh orang tua nya.

''Dae makannya pelan-pelan'' ujar Baekhyun, baru kali ini ia melihat Dae benar-benar bernafsu akan makanan, seenak itukah, atau mungkin Daehyun baru kali ini memakan makanan dipinggir jalan, sebagai fakta semewah apapun restoran dengan berbagai macam masakan tidak dipungkiri bahwa pedagang kaki lima lah cita rasanya yang paling tinggi.

''aku mau lagi'' ujar Daehyun menyodorkan mangkoknya yang telah kosong kedepan Baekhyun.

''aigoo lapar ne'' ujar Baekhyun dan memesankan satu mangkok ramen lagi untuk suaminya.

.

.

.

''seminggu lagi aku akan ke Canada mengecek perusahaan yang dikelolah Joonhong disana'' ujar Daehyun memecah keheningan sembari mata tetap fokus ke arah jalan, Baekhyun yang tadinya melihat kearah luar jendela mobil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja tampan disampingnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, kerja terus, walaupun Baekhyun akui jika ada Daehyun itu Baekhyun seperti narapidana yang ada didalam sel jeruji besi, tapi ntah mengapa sejak ia hamil, tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali dimanja oleh suaminya itu. Park Chanyeol bagaiman hm?

''wae?'' tanya Daehyun melihat expresi kesal diwajah cantik namja berkulit putih itu.

''kau berkerja terus, jangan-jangan jika aku melahirkan nanti kau juga sibuk dengan SELINGKUHAN mu itu'' ujar Baekhyun menekan kata selingkuhan yang ia maksud adalah file-file tersebut.

''aku pasti ada, percayalah'' ujar Daehyun dan mengelus perut Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah membesar, mungkin 2 bulan lagi dia melahirkan.

Daehyun mematikan mesin mobilnya saat sudah sampai didepan gedung tinggi menjulang miliknya.

''aku tidak yakin'' ujar Baekhyun, Daehyun mendekatkan dirinya ke dekat Baekhyun, membuat namja cantik itu sedikit kikuk, karena Daehyun begitu sangat tampan dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, hidung nya mancung, matanya indah, bibirnya sexy dan rahang tegas nya, ya Tuhan sungguh ia memang tampan.

Baekhyun mengedip ngedipkan matanya saat bibir namja bermarga Jung itu menempalkan ke bibirnya, melumatnya lembut, bibir atas dan bawah milik Baekhyun dengan pelan, karena terbawa suasana Baekhyun menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Daehyun, tepatnya di bibir tipis miliknya itu.

Didalam mobil mewah itu hanya terdengar suara kecipak khas sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman, Daehyun menekan tekuk leher putih Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, ingin merasakan lebih manis seluru bibir namja cantik nya ini.

Daehyun melepas ciuman mereka dan mengusap bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

''kau harus percaya, dan kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku'' ujar Daehyun pela.

Deg

Tiba-tiba jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara pelan Daehyun tadi, bagaimana kalau Daehyun tau kalau anak didalam badannya ini bukan darah dagingnya?

Daehyun keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan kearah lawan untuk membukakan pintu untuk namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

''kau mau pulang, apa mau di ruanganku?'' tanya Daehyun, Baekhyun keluar dan Daehyun menutup pintu mobil mewah itu.

''aku ingin bersamamu'' ujar Baekhyun memeluk lengan Daehyun, Daehyun tersenyum samar dan mereka berjalan menuju ruangan directur.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya di leher Baekhyun dan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya.

''masuk'' ujar Daehyun, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan yeoja cantik berbody bak gitar spanyol dengan payudara yang sedikit besar, ya di Kim Hyuna, skertaris pribadi Daehyun dan Baekhyun baru tau kalau skertaris suaminya begit sexy dan cantik.

''selamat siang Tuan Jung'' ujar Hyuna halus.

''ne Hyuna-ah ada apa?'' tanya Daehyun, menatap Hyuna, membuat Baekhyun mencibir melihat Daehyun saat menatap Hyuna.

''ini file-file yang nanti akan kita bawa ke Canada Tuan Jung'' jelas Hyuna menyodorkan map berwarna putih tersebut, Daehyun mengangguk.

''baiklah, aku pamit dulu'' ujar Hyuna dan membalikan badannya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan mewah Daehyun, Daehyun membuka berkas tersebut, Baekhyun berjalan kearah Daehyun dan memeluk suaminya dari belakang, merangkul leher Daehyun dengan tangan mulusnya, Daehyun yang sedang duduk didepan berkas yang diantarkan Hyuna tadi sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

''kau ke Canada dengan sekertaris sexymu itu? Dan-''

''jangan berfikiran buruk'' potong Daehyun menarik Baekhyun keatas pangkuannya.

''lalu? Kau kira aku tidak melihat tatapanmu ke arah Hyuna tadi eoh?'' ketus Baekhyun.

''dia lesby, jadi mana mungkin dia menyukaiku, akupun sudah mempunyai kau, itu sudah cukup'' jelas Daehyun, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tak menyangka yeoja yang banyak direbuti para kaum adam itu ternyata lesby.

Baekhyun bergedik geli saat Daehyun mengecup lehernya, dan sedikit menjilatnya, ditariknya wajah cantik Baekhyun dan kembali meraup bibir namja cantiknya itu.

Baekhyun pasrah, ini semua begitu memabukkan, Baekhyun meremas kasar rambut pirang Daehyun, dan memperdalam serta menyeimbangkan ciuman panas mereka masing-masing, Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan Daehyun yang merayap kedalam kemeja tipisnya.

''ahhhhh Dae'' Baekhyun mendesah kecil saat tangan Daehyun memainkan niplenya, Daehyun benar-benar tidak tahan dan menggendong Baekhyun ala koala hug kearah sofa hitam diruangan mewahnya itu.

Dan biarlah mereka bersetubuh sepuasnya sebelum Daehyun berang keCanada minggu depan.

.

.

.

tidak terasa 2 minggu lagi Baekhyun melahirkan, fikir Chanyeol.

''kau melamunkan apa Yeollie?'' tanya Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol, ya beginilah Baekhyun, jika Daehyun keluar negri berbisnis, dia akan tinggal diapartement Chanyeol, egois memang, saat Daehyun dekat dengan Hyuna ia marah, jika meninggalkan Chanyeol dia pun tidak rela, mereka berdua begitu berharga bagi Baekhyun.

''tidak, hanya saja, waktu tidak tersa sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan seorang malaikat yang cantik dan imut sepertimu pastinya'' ujar Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh polos yang tertutup selimut itu erat.

''akupun juga berfikiran begitu'' ujar Baekhyun pelan dan memeluk Chanyeol.

''bagaimana kalau suamimu tahu, kalau bayi ini bukan anaknya'' ujar Chanyeol.

''itu tidak akan terjadi, apapun yang terjadi itu sudah resiko kita'' ujar Baekhyun pelan, badannya lelah baru saja melakukan 2 ronde bercinta dengan namja tampan yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya ini.

-aku harap kau datang saat aku melahirkan Daehyunnie-

TBC

DaeBaek or ChanBaek?

Sorry jika ada TYPO, males ngecek lagi hehehe see you next chap dear


	4. Chapter 4

I WISH 4

Author : SeLvIEOLIF

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.

Jung Daehyun.

And other cast.

Genre : Romance, Sad, Smut, M-Preg, YAOI.

Rating : M

Note : hoho masih banyak ff saya yang lain belum terlanjutkan, huft sabar ne, pasti dilanjut kok kekeke, kalau ingat #plak

Karena saya lagi suka banget ma Jin BTS, makanya mood saya membuat FF lagi bagus, #gak nyambung.

.

.

.

Thanks banget buat semua reader yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya.

.

.

.

saya pusing, banyak yang minta DaeBaek, banyak juga yang ingin ChanBaek, 50-50, ChanBaek atau DaeBaek ya ? Author juga galau habis si Baek mau make dua-duanya sih.

Youngjae ama Daehyun itu cuma sahabat ok, gak ada couple2 an, sebab Youngjae gk pantes banget jadi uke, dia udah manly sekarang, maaf 1000 maaf yang minta DaeJae couple.

.

.

.

''akhh sialan, kenapa dengan perutku'' lirih Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengocok isi dalam perutnya, ya Tuhan ini sungguh sakit.

''akhhhh, Yeollll'' menjeritpun Baekhyun kesusahan, badannya sangat lemas, ya Tuhan, seperti malaikat yang sedang mencabut nyawa seseorang secara paksa, ini sungguh sakit, Baekhyun memegang perut besarnya, apa sudah waktunya?

''YEOLLLL'' dengan susah payah Baekhyun menjerit memanggil nama orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, ah Chanyeol kau kemana?

''ada apa Baek-''

Mata Chanyeol melebar saat melihat Baekhyun terkulai lemas dengan wajah pucat dilantai, tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun membawanya menuju mobil di parkiran apartement mewah ini.

''Baek, ya Tuhan, sabar Baekkiee'' ujar Chanyeol cemas, Baekhyun meremas kerah baju Chanyeol, menahan sakit yang amat sangat dibagian perutnya, sumpah demi apapun, Chanyeol benar-benar cemas.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Chanyeol segera melesat kedalamnya serta menekan tombol G.

''sabar sayang, Ya Tuhan'' suara Chanyeol bergetar takut, dia benar-benar cemas, dia takut kehilangan Baekhyun, semoga Baekhyun serta calon anak mereka selamat, Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti berdoa.

Chanyeol dengan susah payah membuka pintu mobil sportnya, dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Baekhyun di jok depan dan memakaikannya sabuk pengaman, Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan kearah lawan.

''sabar Baekkiee..'' ujar Chanyeol dan menancap gas, sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar seperti orang kesetanan menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedang.

''Yeol cepattt, ini sakit...''

''iyaa sayang sabar...''

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang, Park Chanyeol yang menyaksikan dimana namja yang sangat ia cintai melebihi nyawa nya sendiri sedang berjuang untuk malaikat suci mereka, Baekhyun mencengkram kuat lengan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol mengusap peluh yang mengalir deras diwajah cantik Baekhyun dengan memberi semangat.

''bagaimana dok?'' tanya Chanyeol yang mulai cemas, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah terkulai lemas sekarang, habis sudah tenaganya.

''usahakan Baekhyun jangan sampai tidur'' ujar sang dokter.

''sayang, buka matamu, dorong terus, demi malaikat kita'' ujar Chanyeol lembut dan mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun singkat, Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, dan mengangguk.

Ruangan persalinan tersebut didominasi oleh suara teriakan Baekhyun yang kesakitan, Tuhan bantulah namja cantik ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bernafas lega saat suara tangisan bayi terdengar oleh pendengarannya, dia tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan syukur kepada sang pencipta.

''selamat bayi anda lelaki, manis'' ujar sang suster dan memindahkan bayi mungil itu ke pelukan Chanyeol, dengan wajah penuh haru Chanyeol mengambil bayi imut itu, dikecup kedua pipi cubby bayi nya, Ya Tuhan seperti inikah rasanya menjadi seorang ayah fikir Chanyeol.

''Baek, kau berhasil'' ujar Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya pelan, dan tersenyum, wajahnya tetap cantik walaupun pucat.

''kau ingin melihatnya?'' tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, Chanyeol membaringkan bayi imut itu disamping Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum, anaknya mirip dengannya, Baekhyun termenung melihat anaknya ini, sepintas wajah bayinya mirip dengan Daehyun tapi sepintas juga mirip dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

''Baek, apa bayi kita ini mau kau bawa pulang sekarang?'' tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang mencium cium wajah imut anak yang baru 2 minggu lalu ia lahirkan, lelaki cantik ini sepertinya terobsessi kepada anak nya yang berlebihan imutnya, pipinya tembem, bibir merah nya, mata besar nya ya Tuhan demi apapun Baekhyun yakin jika anak nya sudah besar pasti mirip dengan wajah di anima anima jepang yang begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

''tentu saja Park bodoh, mana mungkin aku tidak membawa si mungil ini, kau ingin aku mati di tangan Daehyun eoh? Kau ingin aku mati, lalu kau bisa mencari penggantiku dan bercinta sesuka hatimu, begitu? Iya begitu?'' cerocos Baekhyun ngawur, Chanyeol saja melongo dibuatnya, Baekhyun yang galak dan pencemburu telah kembali, Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, dan mencubitnya membuat namja cantik ini meringis kesakitan.

''sakit pabbo'' jutek nya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat namja cantiknya ini, semakin marah Baekhyun semakin cantik dan menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol, ck, otak Chanyeol memang sudah terbalik semenjak ia berani menyetubuhi hingga bisa menghamili Baekhyun yang berstatus ISTRI orang, lebih baik coret saha kata istri yang selalu membuat Chanyeol tersinggung itu.

''Baekhyun galak is back'' kekeh Chanyeol, Baekhyun melotot dan menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya, kesal.

''ania sayang, aku hanya khawatir nanti Daehyun membunuh bayi kita'' ujar Chanyeol memainkan tangannya memutar di pipi chubby sang bayi.

''mana mungkin, dia kan mengira simungil ini anaknya Chanyeollieee, dan kau ingin aku saja yang pulang tanpa membawa si mungil, matilah aku'' ujar Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Chanyeol mengecup kilas bibir mungil Baekhyun.

''ya!'' teriak Baekhyun.

''stt sepertinya kau harus membuang hobi buruk mu yang suka berteriak itu sayang, lihat si mungil terkejut'' ujar Chanyeol mengusap kepala sang bayi pelan.

''huftt maaf kan eomma sayang'' bisik Baekhyun dan kembali mencium bayinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki apartementnya, meletak kan bayinya di atas ranjang king sizenya secara perlahan, seolah bayi mungil itu adalah sebuah berliah yabg sedikit saja tersentuh akan hancur.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan melirik jam antik yang terpajang di dinding kamar mewah nya, dia tidak menyangka dia sekarang sudah mempunyai seorang malaikat yang imut ini, perasaan baru kemarin ia tamat sekolah kanak-kanak, waktu benar-benar sulit untuk ditebak.

''beberapa menit lagi Daehyun akan pulang, aku harap dia percaya bayi ini anaknya'' ujar Baekhyun dan menidurkan tubuh nya disamping malaikat kecilnya.

''jangan dulu merindukan Chanyeol appa ne sayang kekeke'' kekeh Baekhyun seperti orang idiot, Baekhyun ingin anaknya tumbuh dewasa seperti Chanyeol yang suka ceria, dan tentu saja suka tersenyum bahkan lebih dari senyuman, hey itu tidak wajar, jangan seperti Daehyun, berwajah datar, sulit ditebak, dan menyebalkan. intinya yang buruk-buruk itu ada pada Daehyun -menurut Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri.

Mungkin menurut orang-orang ia beruntung bisa digilai oleh dua lelaki tampan dan kaya sekaligus, tapi semuanya itu tidak seperti yang mereka fikirkan, Baekhyun merasa ia lebih baik mati dari pada terjebak dalam cinta mati dua lelaki tampan ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam, ternyata Daehyun itu penipu, kenapa bisa?

Oh apa kalian lupa?

Pertama Daehyun bilang, ia pasti ada disaat Baekhyun melahirkan? Tapi apa? Tidak ada kan?

Yang kedua, dia bilang hanya 2 bulang di Canada? Tapi apa sekarang sudah 4 bulan, bahkan umur bayinya sudah berumur 2 bulan.

Sedih?

Tentu saja sedih, Baekhyun tidak suka dibohongi, dia tidak mencintai Daehyun, tidak, cintanya hanya untuk seorang Park Chanyeol, dia sayang, ya, dia menyayangi lelaki tampan bermarga Jung itu.

Baekhyun membangunkan tubuhnya, saat mendengar bunyi bell apartement nya, hmm sepertinya Baekhyun harus memukul bel apartementnya yang bersuara keras, bisa-bisa membangunkan malaikatnya, tapi untunglah si imut tidak terganggu sedikit pun, dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartement mewah dan elit ini.

cklek

''Baekhyunnieee'' sapa seseorang yang ternyata si Jung pabbo itu, Baekhyun memutar malas bolamatanya, dan meninggalkan Daehyun begitu saja, membuat namja tampan itu terbingung, ada apa dengan istrinya? apa dia berbuat salah' ? Tentu saja Jung Pabbo, keneraka saja kau Jung Daehyun bodoh.

''Baekhyunniee'' ujar Daehyun mengekori langkah Baekhyun.

''apa aku berbuat salah?'' tanya Daehyun dengan bodohnya, wajah nya yang tadinya datar berubah seketika.

''ck, fikir saja sendiri'' ujar Baekhyun kesal.

''kau tidak memberi tahuku, mana mungkin aku tahu'' ujar Daehyun.

''kau bilang kau hanya 2 bulan di Canada, mana buktinya, 4 bulang Jung'' ujar Baekhyun menatap tajam Daehyun.

''aa.. Aku tahu, pasti kau selingkuh dengan sekertaris sexymu itu, ah arrasseoyoo'' ujar Baekhyun mengejek.

''mana mungkin, aku tidak selingkuh, dan kau tau sendiri aku ini Gay dan dia Lesby'' ujar Daehyun.

''mungkin saja''

''sayang, percayalah''

''aku percaya hanya pada Tuhan, percaya denganmu sama saja musrik'' ujar Baekhyun cuek.

''ya Tuhan Baek''

Daehyun terus mengikuti langkah Baekhyun hingga sampai kamar mereka, Daehyun termenung dengan langkah terhenti melihat seorang malaikat mungil sedang tertidur manis di ranjang king size nya.

Dengan perlahan namja tampan ini mendekati ranjang king size nya, ntah mengapa ada rasa gembira di dalam tubuhnya, mata tajam Daehyun mulai berkaca-kaca, Tuhan memang adil, sumpah demi apapun baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat expressi diwajah datar Daehyun, DAEHYUN MENANGIS! CATAT!

Air mata yang tertumpuk dimata tajam nya lolos susah melewati rahang tegas nya sembari tersenyum kecil, dia sudah mempunyai seorang putra yang sangat imut, hidung dan bibir serta matanya sangat mirip dengan bayi berusia 2 bulan ini.

''Baek-''

''ya, dia menangis karena kau tidak ada saat dia melihat dunia ini'' sindir Baekhyun, Daehyun tersenyum masam dan menduduk kan tubuhnya diranjang secara perlahan.

''hey son, daddy pulang, maaf kalau daddy tidak ada saat kau lahir'' ujar Daehyun memainkan hidung mancungnya di pipi chubby sang bayi, ah Daehyun mulai gemas.

''kau sudah memberi dia nama?'' tanya Daehyun menatap Baekhyun yang masih sebal sepertinya.

''belum'' jutek Baekhyun.

''ckckck ku harap kau jangan meniru sifat eommamu yang galak ne'' ujar Daehyun tanpa dosa, sesekali, mencium wajah mungil nan imut anaknya, sang bayi hanya bisa menggeliat lucu, membuat Daehyun sangat gemas.

''dan semoga saja kau jangan menuruni sifat daddy mu yang pembohong dan tukang SELINGKUH itu'' sindir Baekhyun, hello disini siapa yang tukang selingkuh sebenarnya? Sepertinya Baekhyun telah membuka aib nya sendiri kekeke.

Tapi Daehyun tidak tahu pastinya.

''jangan dengarkan si ajjumma'' ujar Daehyun.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencubit lengan Daehyun, membuat Daehyun meringis kesakitan.

''Baek, dengar, maaf sayang aku tidak menepati janjiku, yang kedua ya Tuhan perusahaan sangat kacau setelah ditangan JoonHong dan itu menambah kesibukan ku, maaf kan aku ne'' bujuk Daehyun tersenyum lembuh mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

''ok, kali ini aku maafkan'' ujar Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

''hmm siapa nama anak kita ini Baek?'' tanya Daehyun, menggendong bayi imut yang sudah bangun akibat teriakan kecilnya tadi.

''hm aku tidak tau'' jawab Baekhyun mengusap pipi chubby bayinya yang ada digendongan Daehyun.

''Jung Taehyung'' ujar Daehyun tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun terpesona dan ikut tersenyum.

''Taehyung'' bisik Baekhyun dan mencium bibir mungil bayi yang diberi nama Taehyung atau lebih tepatnya Jung Taehyung atau Park Taehyung?

Baekhyun menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Daehyun sedangkan tangannya sedang mengusap ngusap pipi gembil Taehyung.

''terima kasih Baekhyunnie, kau sudah menghadirkan Taehyung untuk ku'' ujar Daehyun berbalik menatap Baekhyun, sehingga hidung mancung Daehyun menempel dipipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum dan berdengung.

''hmmm .. Iya Daehyun, kita rawat Taehyung bersama-sama'' ujar Baekhyun dan menutup matanya saat bibir Daehyun menyapu bibirnya yang begitu soft, hanya ciuman ringan, karena posisi Daehyun sekarang sedang memangku Taehyung, dia takut kalau kelepasan bisa-bisa dia melupakan anaknya yang imut ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Hohoho saya bingung, banyak readers yang mengancam saya, thor kalau ini akhirnya DaeBaek saya kagak mau baca, Thor kalau ini akhirnya ChanBaek saya kecewa... author jadi bingung,, sudah adilnya Baekhyun sama author saja, udah ripiu dulu ntar lagi ngancamnya, akhirnya sama siapa ya...? Kekeke


End file.
